Angel
by kittiekattgurl
Summary: The CSI's investigate a crime scene at a burger joint.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first CSI fan fic! *claps for self* Yay me! I do not own CSI (though I'd be rich if I did, eh? lol). The prologue is based on a dream I had, so beware lol. other than that, enjoy.  
  
Angel  
  
Prologue  
  
A group of seven teenage girls chatted as they entered a burger joint by the name of Richard's. The girl at the front of the group, a sixteen-year-old redhead, looked at the grease-spattered, unshaven man behind the counter.  
  
"What can I get for you ladies?" He coughed, his voice rough, and gave them a yellow-toothed smile.  
  
The redhead smiled politely. "We just stopped to use the restroom." The girl next to her, a pretty, naturally black-haired nineteen-year-old, left for the restroom as a few of her friends decided that they were hungry and stepped over to the counter. Two men entered the burger joint and spotted the girls, as they were the only customers there.  
  
The taller man pointed at the girls. "You six!" The girls turned around "In there!" The man shoved two of the girls towards a door.  
  
"Hey!" One of the girls spun around. "What gives?" The sort man shoved her through the kitchen in to the employee's bathroom and locked the door behind her.  
  
"The rest of you," the man gestured for them to follow him, "to the freezer." The girls began to follow him to the walk-in freezer.  
  
The redheaded girl looked around. "And what will you do to us when we get there?"  
  
The tall man snarled. "None of your business, girl." The short man opened the freezer door and the girls went inside. "We'll come back. Stay here." The two men closed the door, leaving the girls in frozen darkness. One of the girls pulled out a flashlight and turned it on.  
  
She shined it around. "Hey, guys, there's a back door. It must be for deliveries." The other turned to look. "And it's not locked." She opened it. "Come on." They went out the door.  
  
"What about Alexandra and Karen?" Piped up a girl with platinum blond hair.  
  
"This way." The redhead motioned to the others to follow her, but they had barely gone three feet when they heard yelling.  
  
"They're gone!" The two men burst through the door and the girls scattered. A chase ensued as the men ran around with guns drawn. The taller man cornered a girl with auburn hair, point his gun at her and yelled;  
  
"Bang, you're dead." The men ran after all the girls and 'shot' them all (a couple of the girls 'died' several times) before going inside. There were three gunshots followed by two screams, one male and one female. After a few minutes of silence, the girls cautiously walked in. The whole place seemed more deserted than it was before. The brunette that had been shoved in the employee's bathroom rejoined the group. They ventured out to the seating area. The redhead let out a blood-curdling scream.  
  
Aren't I evil? CLIFFHANGER!! *giggles* 


	2. Chapter 1 Evidence and Interviews

Chapter 1 - Evidence and Interviews  
  
"We've got a thirty-two-year-old male shot in the chest." Catherine explained to Nick as they walked into the burger joint.  
  
"They sure don't clean much, do they?" Nick ran a rubber-gloved finger along one of the table and Catherine made a face at the amount of grease and dust that came off on Nick's glove.  
  
"How can they serve food in this dump?" Warrick asked from the kitchen where he was taking pictures of he body and blood spatter.  
  
Nick squatted down by a small puddle of blood that was near one of the tables. "Hey, Cath! Why is there blood out here?"  
  
Catherine looked over Nick's shoulder. "There was a nineteen-year-old girl that was shot here too." Warrick and Nick looked at her. "She's in the ER." She explained, answering their unposed questions.  
  
Warrick finished taking pictures and marking evidence and walked out of the kitchen. "Why would anyone eat here?"  
  
Nick laughed. "I could possibly see Greg eating here." He got a stern look from Catherine.  
  
"Focus, Nick." She sighed and continued collecting evidence. Nick stopped laughing.  
  
+++++  
  
Warrick had passed his camera off to Nick and had gone outside to talk to the six girls that had remained unharmed. The girls were gathered by the newspaper boxes, some crying and some trying to convince themselves that it hadn't happened. Warrick walked towards them. He didn't like talking to the friends and family of the vics. It was hard for him to see people sad. He stopped in front of the girls and bent his 6'2" frame down closer to the height of the girls.  
  
"Hello," He received half-hearted replies, "my name is Warrick Brown, I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Could you answer some questions for me?" The girls nodded silently. Warrick sighed, "Did any of you see what happened?"  
  
The brunette spoke up. "No, I was locked in the employee's bathroom and they locked the other in the freezer."  
  
Warrick pulled out his notepad and began taking notes. "Who's 'they'?"  
  
"There were these two men that came into the restaurant and started ordering us around. I bet it was them that killed the man and hurt Alex." The brunette stomped her foot.  
  
The redhead looked up. "But why would someone want to hurt Alex, Karen?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
Warrick turned to the girl with platinum blond hair. "Can you describe the men that came in?"  
  
"One was tall with brown hair and gray eyes and the other was shorter with black hair. His eyes were blue."  
  
"Alright. Thank you. Could I get you names please?" Warrick looked at the brunette.  
  
"Karen Withers."  
  
"Liz Abbot." The redhead.  
  
"Sarah Prewit." The girl with platinum blond hair.  
  
"Miranda Smith." A girl with brown hair and blond streaks.  
  
"Jackie Smith." An auburn-haired girl.  
  
"Samantha Jackson." A girl with black hair.  
  
Warrick nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry about what happened." He drew himself up to his full height. "We'll find who did this." Something flashed in Karen's honey eyes. At least, Warrick though he had seen something. He sighed and went to find Catherine.  
  
"Get anything?" She asked, not looking up.  
  
"Two men, both with dark hair, locked one girl in the employee's bathroom and the other were locked in the freezer."  
  
Catherine sighed. "Two men with dark hair," Warrick nodded and Catherine looked up, "out of half of the men in Vegas. Maybe even the U.S." 


End file.
